jpop
by ichihime4
Summary: bleach are the hottest boy bad in Japan when they find out that the company is creating a girl group called fairy tail join the gang as they experience a new found love and friendship between one another
1. Chapter 1 bleach

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so hope it's good i came up with this daydreaming about bleach as always XD and i through about mixing up the bleach characters which fairy charaters aswell. It's set in japan Karakura town and the characters are famous singers don't want to spoil the story so i'll stop so you can read it.**

**i don't own bleach, fairy tail or the charaters kibo tite and hiro mashima do and i don't own the songs**

**pairings**

**ichigo x orihime**

**toshiro x ranguki**

**nastu x lucy**

**jellal x erza**

**laxus x mirajane**

**Chapter 1: bleach**

Karakura town you would just think of it as an ordinary place just like any other, children smiling while talking to their friends as they go to school, adults driving off to work and opening their stores the same as usual. But it wasn't because it was home to the most famous boy band in Japan, Bleach.

Made up of the most hottest and amazing singers Ichigo Kurosaki the bands leader with his unusual orange hair which you could compare to a carrot or brighter like the sun, his chocolate brown eyes which girls just melted for when they look at them, his natural tanned skin which makes him look like a supermodel which he could be if he wanted to and to pull it all off his scrowl which gives him a bad boy look which every girl goes crazy for. Toshiro Hitsugaya the small one but also the oldest also known for his smartness within the group his siver hair which could be compared to the moon and his turquoise eyes giving him a cute childish look which makes him look like his in primary school if not for his grown up personality which sets people straight. Laxus Dreyar the strongest member shown by his muscular apperance when compared to the others with his blonde wild hair almost shaggy like hair, a scar underneath his right eye giving him a look to not mess with him unless your've dug your own grave. Nastu Dragoneel the comedian of the group with his pink salmon hair that was considered odd for a boy but then again everyone grew to love it just like his fun loving personalitiy and his onyx eyes. But nobody could forget the calm collative Jellal Fernandes every girls sweetheart, his sea blue hair which makes his eyes standout and his red tattoo over his right eye that gives him his own unique look.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOO. With a swift kick to the jaw Isshin was on the floor. Oh Maskai our son treats me so horribly are you even sure his mine, he doesn't look like me or have our colour hair please tell me he's someone elses. Oh shut up old goat chin and get out of my room and want to get ready i've got to go to kurosaki industry uncle kisuke wants to talk to us about something. Ok then mister pop star but just remeber who your talking too. What ever just leave me alone already.

Morning ichi nii/onii chan i make breakfast. Thanks Yuzu but i can't i'm gonna be late meeting the band and uncle kisuke so i'll see you two later and tell mum i said bye. Ok if your gonna be back late call so i know not to serve out your dinner. I will.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahhh your all here so lets get this meeting started, the reason why i have called you all here is because the company has decided since you boys are so popular with the girls that we wanted to create a new girl group and you guys are going to help me choose 5 people that are going to be in this group. I've already sent out the posters two days ago and we've got to watch over 1000 videos an narrow them down to at least 20 of them so is everybody ready.

WHAT THE HELL HAT AND CLOG MAN I THOUGHT THIS WAS IMPORTANT WE GOT UP AT 6 TO BE HERE 6 FUCKING 0'CLOCK. Such a lively one aren't we Dreyar san but this is important maybe not to you but to five ordinary girls it is so please carm down and help me with this the quicker we start the quicker we finish am i not right Dreyar san. I guess you are lets just get this over and done with already i've got a life you know.

no

no

no

no

no

maybe

no

These are terrible can't any of them sing it sounds like dying cats in these videos. SHUT THE HELL UP NASTU. Alright you guys don't have to shout i menat isn't there any good singers here. Actually i've got right 8 right here, ichigo how much you got? 3 what about you jellal? i've got 4 so we just need 5 more. well then you can stop looking through that pile now causes i've got 5 right here and they're pretty amazing.

So what do we do now. Glad that you asked Jellal for the people that made it we sent them a letter inviting them to join us as our semi finalist that will be cut down into 5 as the ones that we believed did the best. So you guys can go home now and come back tomorrow your going to help me judge who the winners are. Oh and be prepared to here screaming girls tomorrow especially since they don't know your gonna be here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**first chapter finished hoped you guys enjoyed it and i well update it tomorrow**

**xxx ichihime4**


	2. Chapter 2 fairy tail

**Thank you for the reviews it really made my day literally started giggling like a little girl but I'm a girl so I got away with it.**

**wanted to personally thank superfreakerz for inspiring me to write more of this story and being my first reviewer woo lets party to that only cause I'm not old enough to drink to that lol.**

**now let's get on with the story**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we made it, we made it, oh Lord you heard our prayers now we're in the semi finals I could just sing now. Hime, Mira, Ezra, Lucy get ready cause we're going to kurosaki industry. What are you talking about Rangiku nee. I'm saying that we made it into the semi finals is what I'm talking about we're a step closer to our dreams coming true and we won't have to live under the shadows of mum and dad because people will start to know us as the new girl group that everyone loves. Wait did you just say we made it to the semi finals? 1,2,3 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh my goodness what are we suppose to wear, what if nobody likes as, I don't have any clothes what am I suppose to do. Orihime calm down lets just wear some clothes that are flexible and can help us move if we have to dance. So Rangiku do you have anything in mind. I'm glad you asked I was thinking about for Hime was to give are a completely different look by making her wear grey track suit bottoms that are folded at the bottom but still cover her legs, a pair of white Air Jordans, a white sports bra and a grey hoodie to pull of the look which gives her some attitude and shows off her curves. For Mira some black leggings, black vest top, some pink vans and a pink pineapple dance studios top. For Lucy some dance shorts and a yellow vest top with yellow converses. Ezra you will be wearing black shorts with a red top that only covers one shoulder and red vans and for me I'll be wearing a blue vest top with some black leggings and Nike trainers. Everybody your clothes are on your bed so go and get ready we're only got 20 minutes to get there so move it people go-go go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok girls, we're here this so exciting just keep calm and we'll be fine.

Welcome to Kurosaki industry if you would like to follow me into the studio where everyone will be waiting for you. Urahara sama the rest of the girls are now here. Thank you Tessai now it's good to see you all and I would like to be the first one to congratulate you on making it to the semi finals but as you all know we only want five girls so we will be cutting you down to decide who goes home it will consist of three battles the first one you will each sing a song and if we don't like it we will send you home from there the remaining girls will get into a group and do a routing that we have come up with so be ready because it could be any type of style of dance we choose or it could be a mixture of different dance styles who knows. For the last battle with should cut down to 10 people they will choose a leader who will also be representing their group and sing a song while also dancing to their own choreography. Any questions...aah yes Miss Inoue. Um you keep saying we who else is judging us? ahh you are a very perspective person Orihime san and the people who will be helping me judge you is the one and only boy band Bleach after all I am their manager. Boys why don't you come in and say hi then we can get started.

sup

*cricket noises*

*screams*

It really is them i can't believe it they look so much hotter and sexier in person. Every single girl apart from the five sisters were crowding around them and this didn't go unnoticed by any of the boys cause they started walking up to the Inoues and introduced themselves. Hey thanks for not crowding around us like those other girls am Ichigo, Toshiro, Jellal, Nastu, and Laxus. Hi I'm Rangiku and these are my sisters Lucy, Mirajane but you can call her Mira, Ezra and orihime it's nice to meet you guys. You too so we best get these auditions started but good luck. Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And last but not less Orihime Inoue

You can do it Hime just believe in yourself and if you get scared just look at us and we will urge you to do this because it's your dream.

ok Orihime san what song are you going to sing

I'm going to sing wonder girls please be my baby

well start when your really then

Watching  
Cause you got me patiently waiting  
I think you are amazing baby It's okay  
You're worth the wait  
But I just can't no more  
Dream in  
Of you every night and I'm praying  
Will you hold me tight and just wrap those arms  
Around me boy  
I really wanna feel you in my soul

Every time you look in my eyes I can feel that ya just wanna say  
Three little words it's not so impossible then you start walking away  
I can't help it I'm asking the question I guess there's no other way  
For you to just tell-me-right-now  
So maybe I should say it out loud

Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I gotta hear you say the words say the words,  
Oh Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah

Talking  
Do you hear a word that I'm saying?  
I'm so tired of playing these games with you  
I'm so confused  
So will you be my baby  
Losing  
My mind while your over their choosing  
I don't wanna ruin this thing we got  
Like it or not  
Who's baby are you wanting to be?

I can't help it I'm asking the question I guess there's no other way  
For you to just tell-me-right-now  
So maybe I should say it out loud~

Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I gotta hear you say the words say the words, say the words  
Oh  
Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah

I can't help it when I want it gotta get it and it's you I want  
Maybe it can happen if you let it baby  
Cuz I got you on my mind all the time  
And when I see you boy you're looking fine every time  
If you would make me the only one in your life then I'd be like "Sweet"  
Mix a little sugar with spice  
Baby take a change, romance, roll the dice  
What other girl's gonna ask you something this nice?

Oh Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I gotta hear you say the words say the words, say the words  
Oh  
Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah

*claps and cheers* that was amazing you have difently made it through the next round I've never heard anyone that could hit high notes like that and you made the song your own that melody was absolutely spectacular.

You really think so?

we know so well done Orihime you and your sisters made it through

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjpoyed chapter 2 and i will continue to update it eveyday i can as long as my GCSEs don't get in my way or the little blue men don't hide my laptop or tablet from me then nothing can stop me from writing this story.

xxx Ichihime4


	3. Chapter 3:leader

Sorry for not updating recently the little blue men stole my tablet charge

I'll stop talking now and get on with the story

Chapter 3: leader

Hey old man I don't think we need the second round we only got 10 girls left there will be no point in doing it just make them choose to be in a group of five and decide a leader who's going to represent the group. Oh my poor Ichigo now I know why your father cries to me on the phone your just so mean your just lucky your auntie is not here or you might be in the hospital right now unless she stops us from taking you there other all we are the same age hehe. But other then that your right so why don't you go and tell them that. Fine I will dumbass.

Hey girls well done for making it this far just telling you that instead of doing a routine your just going to choose a leader that you think would be perfect for the role and who will also represent your group in the battle. So get into groups of five and pick your leaders you've got two minutes go.

We already decide who our group leader was and that's you Orihime. Waaaaat do you mean but I thought Ezra was going to be leader? That was just to surprise you we want you as our leader and we ain't taking no for an answer do you understand. Yesss I mean yes thank you so much has nee chans I won't let you down.

Ok can the two leaders step forward Orihime and a girl with mid length dark chocolate hair step forward. The song you two will be singing is the dj is mine by wonder girls since you both did one of their songs and remember you can do any dance you want to you will being when the music starts.

Wonder girls the dj is mine

He is mine

I'm the only thing on his mine

He thinks about me all the time

his got my love on rewind

Nobody treats him like I do

There's no party if I'm not in the booth

My song keeps his heart in tune like bada dadadadadumdum

He loves me and I love him too

He plays me all the night through he keeps me spinning and grinning

I'm winning him over from you singing lalalalalala

Every day lalalalalala he sings with me lalalalalala

He knows me he holds me from intro to fade

Cuz the dj is mine and girl your wasting your time

He only rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all

night

The dj is mine

My baby my my baby (the dj is mine)

My baby my my baby baby

He only rocks to my music

He loves the way I do it all night

The dj is mine

Girl please don't you even try

My baby keeps me by his side

Even though you keep giving him the eye

He don't even notice

Everyday lalalalalala he sings with me lalalalalala

He knows me he holds me from intro to fade

Cuz the dj is mine and girl your wasting your time

He only rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night

The dj is mine

I'm what his listening to I'm blasting through his headphones

It me his falling in love with

Yeah I've got his head gone (head gone)

He can't even answer the phone ohh

My music keeps turning him

On n on n on n on n on.

He says she say I think I own the dj

Stay at the top of the charts I am an air plan

Flyer then aeroplanes

I know you here me

In case you didn't let let me reiterate

Let me re let me re let me reiterate

He his mine

Im the only thing on his mind

He thinks about me all the time

He's got my love everywhere

Cuz the dj is mine and girl your wasting your time

He only rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night

The dj is mine

My baby my my baby baby (the dj is mine )

My baby my my baby baby

He only rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night

The dj is mine

Everyone was staring with wide eyes they could clearly see who the winner was if the other group was shocked how could they compete with the Inoues they were too unique and talent especially Orihime she just didn't know it.

Wow um while you girls were competing we came up with a winner and that was the Inoues sister but we'll to you girls as well you were amazing and you made it this far so well done.

After the other group left the room was silent you could hear a pin drop then jellal

Well congratulations you were the best we saw throughout the whole contest you deserve it too celebrate why don't we got to a club let loose.

I thinks that's the best idea I've heard yet let's get ready and then we'll go. Baka did you forget Lucy and Orihime are seventeen how are they going to get inside. Well one we're with bleach and two with how their gonna be dress they can't stop them from coming in.

Good think I brought you guys outfits with me Mira your going to wear a upper thigh purple dress show off your legs with a pair or black ribbon heels. Ezra a black above the knee spaghetti strips dress with killer red heels. For me a waist coat playing as my top or my twins won't be able to breath, a grey striped hat, flared bleach trousers and black stilettos. Now for Lucy a mini black pencil shirt that cups your ass, a red vest top to show off your books or should we say bossoms and red stilettos. Last and not least Orihime who's going to look the sexiest out of us all with her leather playsuit also showing off her chest with only two parts of the top to cover her books and nothing covering her back, curly hair and black Nike trainers so she can still dance without us working about her and to stop boys from getting to excited if you know what I mean and pounce on her.

Let's go and party hard woo hoo

I think she's drunk already just thinking about sake. Agreed

Gonna leave it there next chapter will be them at the party

Ichihime4 xxx


	4. Chapter 4:drunk

I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile

Thank you for the reviews they encouraged my and helped me

Chapter 4: drunk

Walking into the club they all stop and looked around just to see half naked people grinding upon one another on the dance floor, making out, drinking alcohol and smoking the site was absolutely discussing.

"It smells like someone died in here" said Mira

"I have to agree but were here to celebrate so the quicker we start the sooner we can leave so just enjoy ourselves" stated erza

"Yeah" everyone one choursed at the same time

Going to an empty table everyone sat down

"Well I'm going to get some drinks what does everyone want"

"Orange juice" said Lucy

"Water" chimed Orihime

" a bottle of sake for everyone else but Ichigo and Nastu their not thisty" said Jellal

Unknown to Orihime Ranguki was going to give her a taste of sake without her knowing

I'm back with the drinks your orange juice Lucy, the bottle of sake and Hime your jug of water so you don't have to go up to the bar and get some more"

"Oh thank you Rangiku-Nee"

"Oh don't mention it after all this is going to be a night to remember for all of us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ichigo did I tell you that I think your hot which those alluring eyes, that mane of a hair and that sexy scowl you have. Oh could just eat you up, how about w go back t your place and you know get dirty in the bed could even be your little freak if you want me to be." slurred a drunk Orihime

Everyone just stared at Orihime not sure what was happening then at Ichigo because they just proccessed what she said. All they could say or should say shout was "Rangiku what did you do"

Giggling Rangiku said "Water anybody"

I'm going to end the chapter their hoped you ejoyed it please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5 first song

I am so sorry for not updating it's hard when you have your exams and everything happening at the same time so I had to revise for those but special thanks to miolu12 for giving me a reason to carry on with this story hope you enjoy it

won't waste anymore time so on with jpop

Chapter 5 writing a song

"Ahh good morning everyone seems like you had a good night yesterday" chirped an all too enthusiastic Urahara

"Noooooo" they all moaned not having the energy talk

Orihime was the first one to regain from this"i feel like I was hit by a spaceship that was being driven by the little blue men and it hurts so much why are they so mean to me?"

Everyone just stared at her too shocked to be able to say anything

*cricket*

"As I was saying before that very awkward moment today girls you well be writing Fairy Tails very first song it can be about anything after you are done with that we will edited it, put a beat to it and then record it. Boys you can help them with this if you want any questions? Good then lets get to work people" Urahara chimed as he rushed the group of teens out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So guys what's your song going to be about?"questioned a very bored Ichigo

"Well we were thinking about two people dancing or grinding together and the song says their movements in part of it you know like what Usher did in dj got us falling in love again" exclaimed an excited Mirajane.

"Mira-nee your a genius" stated a happy Lucy

"Why thank you Lucy but why am I a genius" questioned Mira

"Because I just got an idea from what you said what if we did the girl version of the song change some of the words and we got our first song" exclaimed Lucy

"That's brilliant Lucy we best get to work on the song " stated Erza

**Dj got us falling in love again**

**(Rangiku) yeah boy**

**So we back in the cIub**

**With our bodies rocking from side to side side to side**

**Thank God the week is done**

**I feel like a zombie coming back to life back to life**

**(Erza) hands up and suddenly we all got our hands up**

**No control of our bodies **

**Ain't I seen you before?**

**Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

**(Orihime) cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**Cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again **

**So dance dance **

**Like it's the last last night of your life **

**Gonna do it right **

**Cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**(Lucy) keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Go set the roof on fire **

**Gonna burn this motherfo down, down, down, down, down, down**

**(Mira) hands up when the music drop we all put our hands up **

**Put your hands on my body **

**Ain't I seen you before?**

**Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

**(Orihime)cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**Cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**So dance dance**

**Like it's the last last night of our life life**

**Gonna make it right**

**Cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**(Natsu freestyle)Fairy Tail don't lie**

**Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil**

**Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,**

**That's how we roll**

**My life is a movie and you just trivo**

**Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock**

**She won't wrestle but I got her in a head lock**

**Yabba dabba doo make her bed rock**

**Mami on fire, psh, red hot**

**Bada bing, bada boom**

**Mr worldwide as I step in the room**

**I'm a hustler, baby, but the you knew**

**And tonight it's just me and you**

**(Orihime) cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**Cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**So dance dance **

**like it's the last last night of your life life**

**Gonna get it right**

**Cause baby tonight dj got us falling in love again**

**Cause baby tonight dj go us falling in love again**

**So dance dance**

**Like It's the last last night of your life life **

**Gonna get it right**

**Cause baby to night dj got us falling in love again**

**(Rangiku)Thank you boys**

"well seems like you girls got yourselves a song"commented Laxus

"Plus you already have your beat so all you need to do is record and your done"added Jellal

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now Fairy Tail is a band"yelled a cheerful urahara

"Woah"the teens coursed aswell

"This calls for a celebration"yelled Rangiku

"NO" everyone screamed

That's all for this chapter because I don't have any ideas for the next chappy can you please give me some to use thank you for reading this

Ichihime4 :)


End file.
